


Bravery And Honesty

by MyEnglishRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Can be platonic or romantic, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Spoilers, leaning towards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/pseuds/MyEnglishRose
Summary: “Are we really ready?” Virgil worries.“We’re not,” Roman admits with a little shrug, presenting his hand to the anxious side, “but let’s be brave together for Thomas?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	1. Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything this fast before oml the last sanders asides episode had NO business suddenly becoming my favourite episode and here I thought I was close to not liking prinxiety anymore. I was wrong. Anyway, this is the first chapter of this short two parts fic of the sides just dealing with the aftermath of the new video. It is getting reallyyyy late for me though so I will most likely post the second chapter, which will be focused on Patton and Janus in the next few days haha
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](loveliestroman.tumblr.com), it's a fun time too <3 (when I actually am active)

It has been hours and Roman still can’t sit still. He is quite literally sparkling as he keeps dancing and turning around the imagination, flowers blooming in his wake. It is heartwarming to see, Virgil has to admit, as he sits and looks at the prince’s joy fill the imagination with butterflies and rainbows.

New beginnings are exciting but equally so _scary_. Sure it is a good start but they can’t be too optimistic or too pessimistic about this new relationship. Virgil can’t plan ahead based on Thomas’ previous relationship because this Nico guy is different from Thomas’ ex — and while Roman has obviously let go of him, Virgil wonders if _Patton_ has or not because they never truly addressed it again. Could Thomas’ initial reluctance to talk to Nico be because Patton hasn’t completely moved on just yet?

“I can’t thank you enough!” Roman exclaims suddenly, startling Virgil back to what is happening at the moment. “I could hug and kiss you but I won’t because I respect your boundaries.”

Virgil huffs out a laugh at that. The crazy thing is, he probably wouldn’t mind it that much, no matter how surprising this thought comes across even to himself.

“Can’t believe it worked out,” he replies in a low voice, prompting Roman to stop running around in order to hear him better.

“I know right!” the prince says as he makes his way towards the anxious side. He seems to significantly calm down as soon as he is at an arms distance of him. Virgil doesn’t move, just merely looks up. Roman is smiling softly, not directly looking at him but rather at his own feet. “I was just ready to give up.”

“And I couldn’t let you,” Virgil huffs immediately, “this— this was a good thing and see? You were right from the start, Thomas only had to go talk to the guy, and it would have spared us all those embarrassing moments that I will now torture Thomas with until the end of time.”

Roman snorts. “Makes an interesting first meeting story though, doesn’t it?”

“Eh, it sure does. My point was— you did it, really, not me.”

“I disagree,” Roman counters immediately. “I gave up, you pushed yourself out of your comfort zone for Thomas’ happiness.”

“Because I believed in you and I— I did not want to miss another big opportunity.” He sighs as he sees Roman’s expression darken as well at the sour reminder of the callback. Virgil almost wants to slap himself — he actually was for going to the callback instead but Janus being there and messing with Roman just— it made him lose sight of what truly mattered for Thomas’ sake.

A few beats of silence pass before the anxious side lets out another sigh.

“Are we really ready?” Virgil worries. 

“We’re not,” Roman admits with a little shrug, presenting his hand to the anxious side, “but let’s be brave together for Thomas?”

Virgil doesn’t move for an instant, just staring at the hand. It is a simple gesture, yet for some reason, his heart flutters. Things are rough and the mindscape has never been more divided than it is now but— one positive thing is his and Roman’s relationship blossoming and it has been Virgil’s only constant in this ever-changing difficult time. He smiles slightly as he takes Roman’s hand to stand up but then the prince pulls him forward and twirls them around.

Virgil laughs wholeheartedly, feeling his cheeks redden as he lets himself indulge in the dance for a moment. At some point, exhaustion and the weight of today’s events fall back on them and they both simultaneously fall back, backs meeting in a surprisingly gentle way the luxurious grass now covering the whole imagination.

“I never saw you glowing purple until today,” Roman says, off-handedly.

“I haven’t seen your eyes become literal heart and stars in a while either,” Virgil replies. He pauses, and then, “I missed it.”

He can feel, in the way the sun becomes warmer on their skin, Roman smiling and hugging himself.

“I’m so happy Virge I wanna cry,” the prince confesses.

“Nothing’s stopping you.”

“It’s just— first time being happy tears in so long.”

Virgil feels a pang in his chest.

“That’s good,” he awkwardly responds to which Roman lets out a giggle.

“Just— give yourself some credits okay?” Their eyes meet. Roman smiles. “You took a leap of faith, and it paid off.”

“I was _terrified_ though,” Virgil replies, a bit breathless though he doesn’t dare to break the eye contact.

“Yeah, that’s what made it so incredibly brave of you.”

For the first time in a while Virgil feels warm.


	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the heart ready for a possible new adventure? Patton is not so sure. But seeing Virgil and Roman so excited, which is a rather rare occurrence lately, is telling him that, perhaps, he shouldn’t let fear get in the way of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't make posting at 2AM a new habit but here I am.
> 
> I ended up writing Logan into this too because I love him very dearly and I missed him okay (like in POF Logan wasn't physically present, y'know? Then Janus yeeted him out of the picture anyway-) I could not find a way to include Remus though :(

The atmosphere feels lighter in the mindscape and it has been like that for quite a few days now. Patton knows it is a direct result of Roman’s happiness following Thomas’ blossoming relationship with Nico. Things have been going well, even if the two men haven’t mentioned the ‘boyfriend’ word just yet, waiting for a few more dates just to be sure, mostly because of Virgil holding it off, afraid to appear too eager.

And Roman _agreed_.

More than this new love on the horizon, that is what surprised Patton the most— seeing how naturally and easily Virgil and Roman now act around each other. They still clash, a lot, but they have learned to compromise as they both have the same goal and Patton has noticed that the nicknames they give each other have grown incredibly _fond_ , despite how mean they can appear on the surface. He has been sitting back, just observing, and not daring to try to have an active role as well.

He is the heart, after all, he is kind of the driven force if they want this relationship to last. Roman is the original infatuation. Patton is the will to go along with the relationship. Except that, for that, the two, even three, would need to cooperate… and Patton would be a liar if he said he wasn’t afraid.

“You seem troubled,” a voice startles him, almost making him lose his grip on his hot chocolate. Turning around, Patton is faced with Janus’ pensive face as the other’s eyes fall on Roman and Virgil in the distance gushing around the kitchen. “Ah, they seem to have settled down.”

Patton huffs out a laugh.

“They’re just really ecstatic about this new chapter,” the moral side comments.

“And you are too, obviously,” Janus says sarcastically.

He doesn’t take offence in that. 

“What do you think about it?”

Janus hums, squinting his eyes. “Could be a distraction from Thomas achieving his dreams,” the half-snake side answers honestly as he sits down next Patton, “And these two insisting we should never lie is annoying like, come on, the guy is a songwriter? How are we supposed to keep the interest of a guy like that without… embellishing reality?”

Huh, what a pretty way to say lying, Patton thinks.

“But,” Janus continues after a long sigh, “Thomas is happy and so far, it has improved his mental health, knowing that despite the nervous wreck that he is because of Virgil, he knows someone is interested in him. Now, do tell, what is truly bothering you?”

Patton doesn’t miss a beat. “I never liked change. But it is difficult to not be excited seeing Roman and Virgil like that, like— I haven’t seen them like that in so long.”

“Virgil’s eyeshadows are indeed still purple, that must be a record,” Janus states, sounding amazed himself.

“It feels weird to be so scared… to be the only one scared.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Virgil is terrified too, I mean, it’s kind of his nature,” Janus interrupts his rambling, “but he’s got Roman’s trust.”

The words hit harder than Patton expected and he feels tears gathering in his eyes. He doesn’t really try to stop them, having finally learned that internalising his feelings would only lead to disaster so he puts his cup of chocolate down on the coffee table while he feels Janus get closer, an arm awkwardly draping over his shoulders.

Janus is still working on this whole, being close and comforting others thing.

“I didn’t— I didn’t mean that as in you don’t have it anymore— it’s mostly my fault—”

“Hey, no,” Patton is the one stopping his ramblings now, “our fallout has nothing to do with you— well partly, but… I didn’t really make an effort to listen to him before. Kind of scolded him even. Not for the things he deserved to be scolded about, though.”

Janus doesn’t reply, but his expression is telling enough that he doesn’t completely agree with him. Patton dismisses it and instead positions himself so that he can rest his head on Janus’ shoulder. The latter stiffens, unfamiliar with the touch, but relaxes quickly, closing his eyes with a pleased sigh.

They stay silent, wrapped around each other for a moment, long enough for Patton’s tears to dry, not leaving a single trace on his cheeks. They see Virgil and Roman make their way upstairs, probably to the imagination, barely sparing them a look. A few moments later, Logan emerges from his own room, a planner in hand and going straight to the kitchen. He stops in his tracks, however, when he spots the pair on the couch.

“Oh hello you two,” he greets, readjusting his glasses on his nose.

Patton perks up, straightening up and effectively breaking the cocoon he and Janus were in. He misses the way the latter pouts at the sudden lack of warmth by his side.

“Hi Logan! Finished with this week’s schedule?”

“Indeed,” the logical side responds. Patton hasn’t seen much of him lately, actually. Logan has been staying in his room a lot, keeping to himself and working. Thomas has been more productive as a result, though. “Virgil and Roman actually wanted to talk with me about letting at least one day of the week free for date nights,” Logan continues, “I was happy to start planning with them but their excitement is slightly overwhelming so I told them I’d just grab a quick cup of coffee.”

“Wait they talk to you?” Janus asks.

“Why do you sound so surprised? My relationship with the two of them is just fine.”

Ouch. Both Janus and Patton wince at that. Logan doesn’t look remotely sorry with his subtle glare going Janus’ way as he rearranges his tie.

“They know that Thomas listening too much to one side only is bad,” Logan explains, “it led you to have a breakdown, Patton. So they’ve learned to listen to each other and adapt. Because both parties were willing to do so.” Patton lets out a shaky breath. “The two of them can’t do everything alone, obviously, you have seen the train wreck Thomas was in the mall but it is a good first step. I am glad they went to me instead of waiting for me to step in. And Thomas has been relying a bit too much on you too, Janus, it’s not just the two others having mixed feelings about you so don’t take it too personally.”

“Uh, so easy to do,” Janus huffs.

Logan only shrugs as his response, waving at them before walking into the kitchen at last. Another silence settles in before Patton smiles, jumping on his feet. Janus follows his movements with his eyes, an eyebrow raised.

“Let’s do this, we should join them.”

Janus remains sceptical. “Uh— not sure I would be welcome.”

“You heard Logan! We’re all needed at the table.”

“You heard Roman! How can a relationship be good if one party constantly lies?”

“And you’re not just _lies_ , you also work for Thomas’ better interest,” Patton insists.

Janus still looks unsure. Patton reaches a hand with a smile.

“You and I need to be honest with them and make the first step, no matter how uncomfortable it might be, it’s for the best, don’t you think?”

Janus still doesn’t reply, staring at the moral side’s hand with a frown. If he has to be _honest_? It feels a little sudden, though he guesses Thomas meeting a new guy is making it a bit urgent for all his sides to get along again to help him navigate this familiar yet at the same time new territory. He still wants to have a talk, individually, with Virgil and Roman, and perhaps apologise to Logan too. God, he’s got so much to do.

Patton won’t let him behind though. So he huffs out a smile and finally takes his hand, raising to his feet as well.

“Alright. But you’re gonna be my shield if Virgil throws something at my face when I walk through that door.”

That gets him a laugh from Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel bad for not mentioning Remus at all akdjffk please just assume he's playing with dolls of Thomas and Nico in the background while the five other sides are talking about how to enter a new relationship :''')

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, dear, may our paths meet again x


End file.
